listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Movies
Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Captain Maoi Madakor - Killed by Battle Droids when they destroyed the Radiant VII *Lietuenant Antidar Williams - Killed by Battle Droids when they destroyed the Radiant VII *'TC14 - '''Killed when Anakin destroyed the Vuuton Palaa *''Master Qui Gon Jin - ''Stabbed by Darth Maul with his lightsaber (returned as a force ghost) *'Darth Maul '- Cut in half by Obi Wan Kenobi then fell down a shaft: Revealed to still be alive in the clone wars Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Corde/ Amidala Bodyguard - Blown up when Zam Wessell blew up her ship *'Zam Wessell - Shot by Jango Fett with a poison dart *''Shmi Skywalker Lars - Died of her wounds after being tortured by Tuskin Raiders *Master Coleman Trebor - Shot by Jango Fett *'Jango Fett - 'Decapitated by Mace Windu * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith *R4P17 - Stripped for parts by Buzz Droids *'Count Dooku / Darth Tyranus - 'Decapitated by Anakin Skywalker under Palpatine's orders *'General Grievous - 'Shot by Obi Wan Kenobi causing him to incinerate *Master Agen Kolar - Stabbed by Palpatine with his lightsaber *Master Sassee Tinn - Decapitated by Palpatine with his lightsaber *Master Kit Fisto - Cut in half by Palpatine with his lightsaber *''Master Mace Windu - ''Electrocuted and thrown out a window by Palpatine *''Master Ki Adi Mundi - ''Shot by Clone Troopers *''Master Ayyla Secura - ''Shot by Clone Troopers *''Master Plo Koon - ''Ship blown up by Clone Troopers *''Master Stass Allie - ''Speeder shot down by Clone Troopers *'Senator Po Nudo '- Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber *'Magistrae Passel Argentae '- Cut In half by anakin with a lightsaber *'Chairman San Hill- Stabbed by Anakin with a lightsaber *'Presidentae Shu' Mai '- Slashed across the chest by Anakin with a lightsaber *'Senator Tikkes '- Stabbed by Anakin with a lightsaber *'Arkduke Poggle the Lesser '- Decapitated by Anakin with a lightsaber *'Settlements Officer Rune Haako -''' Slashed across the chest by anakin with a lightsaber *'''Foreman Emir Wat Tambor -''' Shashed across the chest by Anakin with a lightsaber *'Viceroy Nute Gunray - '''Slashed across the chest by Anakin with a lightsaber *''Senator Padme Amidala - ''Died while giving birth to Luke and Leia Solo: A Star Wars Story *'Aurra Sing - 'Mentioned to be killed by Beckett *Iasento - Shot down by Mud Troopers *''Rio Durant - ''Shot by Stormtroopers *''Val - ''Blew herself up to help Beckett, Han, and Chewbacca get away *Govenor Diles Anevi - Stabbed by Dryden vos *'Quay Tolsite - 'Stabbed by Qi'ra *''L3-37 - ''Shot by Pyke Sentinels *'Dryden Vos - '''Stabbed by Qi'ra *Tobias Beckett - 'Shot by Han Solo Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Lyra Erso - Shot by Krennic's Death Troopers *''Saw Gerrara - ''Killed when Tarkin blew up Jedha *''Galen Walton Erso - ''Blown up when the rebels invaded the imperial base *''K-2SO - ''Shot by Stormtroopers *General Antoc Merrick - Shot down by TIE Fighters *Bistan - Died in a U Wing crash *Pao - Most likely killed during the battle of scariff *Ruescott Melshi - Shot in the shoulder and died of his wounds *''Chirrut Imwe - ''Shot by Stormtroopers *''Bodhi Rook - ''Killed when a sand trooper blew up the Rogue One ship *''Baze Malbus - ''Blown up when he killed a death trooper with a bomb that was about to blow up *Admiral Raddus - Killed when his ship was shot down *'Director Orson Krennic - Killed when Tarkin blew up Scariff *''Cassian Andor - Killed when Tarkin blew up Scariff *''Jyn Erso - ''Killed when Tarkin blew up Scariff Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope *Captain Raymus Antillies - Choked out by Darth Vader *''Owen Lars - ''Shot by Stormtroopers *Beru Lars - Shot by Stormtroopers *'Greedo - 'Shot by Han Solo *'Imperial Spy - 'Shot by Han Solo *''Viceroy Bail Organa - ''Killed when Tarkin and Vader blew up Alderaan *Queen Breha Organa - Killed when Tarkin and Vader blew up Alderaan *''Master Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi - ''Slashed by Darth Vader with his lightsaber (returned as a force ghost) *Jek Porkins - Blown up by one of the Death Stars cannons *John D. Brandon - Blown up by a TIE Fighter *Dex Tiree - Blown up by Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter *Jon D. Vander - Blown up by Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter *Davish Krail - Blown up by Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter *Puck Naeco - Blown up by Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter *Theron Nett - Blown up by a TIE Fighter *Garvin Dries - Blown up by Darth Vader‘s TIE Fighter *Biggs Darklighter - Blown up by Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter *'Grand Moff Tarkin - 'Killed when Luke blew up the death star Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back *Ton Ton #1 - Killed by a Wampa *'Wampa - 'Bled out after Luke cut his arm off *Ton Ton #2 - Died of the cold *''Dak Ralter - ''Killed when ATAT's blew up his snowspeeder *'General Veers - 'Blown up by Luke Skywalker: Debatable *'IG88 - 'Shot down by Boba Fett Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi *'Oola - Eaten by Rancor *'Jubnuc' - Eaten by Rancor *'Rancors - '''Skull crushed when Luke closed the gate on him *'Boba Fett - Knocked into the sarlacc pit by Han Solo *'Jabba the Hutt - '''Choked out by Leia *'Bib Fortuna - 'Killed when Luke blew up the sail barge *'Salcious B Crumb - 'Killed when Luke blew up the sail barge *'Ree Yees - 'Killed when Luke blew up the sail barge *'Max Rebo - 'Killed when Luke blew up the sail barge *''Grand Master Yoda - ''Died of old age (returned as a force ghost) *Anakin Skywalker '/ Darth Vader '- Died of his wounds while fighting Palpatine and then had his breathing mask taken off. (returned as a force ghost) Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with a lightsaber *'Tasu Leech - 'Eaten by Rathtars *'The Kanjaclub Gangmembers - 'Eaten by Rathtars *'FN2199 - 'Shot by Han Solo with Chewy's blaster for trying to kill Finn *''Han Solo - ''Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi *Paige Tico - Sacrificed Herself to blow up the dreadnaught *'Captain Canady - 'Blown up by Paige Tico *Tallie Lintra - Blown up by Kylo Ren *''Admiral Gial Ackbar - ''Blown up and sucked out into space by Kylo Ren *'Supreme Leader Snoke - 'Cut in half by Kylo Ren while using Rey's lightsaber *'Praetorian Guard #1 - 'Stabbed by Rey *'Praetorian Guard #2 - 'Sliced by Rey *'Praetorian Guard #3 - 'Cut in half by Rey *'Praetorian Guard #4 - 'Stabbed by Kylo Ren *'Praetorian Guard #5 - 'Decapitated by Kylo Ren *'Praetorian Guard #6 - 'Sliced by Kylo Ren *'Praetorian Guard #7 - 'Decaptitated by Rey *'Praetorian Guard #8 - 'Stabbed in the eye by Kylo Ren *''Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo - ''Sacrificed Herself to destroy Snoke's Ship *'Captain Phasma - 'Fell threw the crack in Snoke's ship caused by Holdo *'BB-9E - '''Blown up by BB8 *''Luke Skywalker - ''Used the last of his energy to stop Kylo Ren therefore just vanishing (returned as a force ghost) Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker * Boolio - Decapitated by Kylo Ren * '''General Armitage Hux - '''Shot by Pryde * ''General Leia Organa - ''Used the last of her enery to contact Ben through the force (returned as a force ghost ) * Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Shot down by a tie fighter * '''Vicrul - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber * Cardo - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber * Ushar - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber * Ap'lek - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber * Kuruk - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber * Trudgen - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber * Emperor Sheev Palpatine/ Darth Sidious - '''Killed when Rey bounced his lightning back at him * '''General Pryde - '''Killed when the Resistance blew up his Star Destroyer * ''Rey - ''Mortally wounded by Palpatine: Resurrected by Kylo Ren * Ben Solo ''/ Kylo Ren - '''''Used the last of his energy to resurrect Rey